War Between Night and Day:The Begining of the End
by redheadrebel77
Summary: Carrion planned his Absolute Midnight. But Candy wanted something different, or did she? And Letheo just wanted to help. Can Carrion ever change? And why is she falling in love? CandyCarrion CandyLetheo
1. Part 1

Yes, part two of the War Between Night and Day! I stayed with the songfic criteria, and so this song is My Chemical Romance's Helena, off their album Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. Please read, enjoy and respond. And surprise if you read the end note!

_**The War Between Night and Day: The Beginning of the End**_

Candy thought about how he had taken her here, to his castle exactly 63 days, 4 hours, and 41 minutes ago. He was…nothing…so dead to the thoughts and reactions of the Abarat and its people. He was immune to the consequences his war would have on the people, his people.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you  
_

He was still in on the war. And, with his power and underground links to people and events, he was slowing taking over the Day islands of the Abarat. But, much power as he had, the filthy thief Rojo Pixler was turning Pyon into a mass clutter of insanity. And the Panacea was the only medicine you could now get on the everyday market. But there was always the black market, which was becoming _such_ a big hit. But even them too, were being driving into non-existents.

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know _

It happened so suddenly. The crimson sunset that merged with the bright yellow of the midday and blended with the velvet blue of midnight. The pastel of blues and pinks from a foggy early morning mingled with the cloudy royal blue afternoon of a rainstorm. All of it.

Gone.

Just like that.

Candy screamed. She knew it was going to happen, after all, the days of islands had been changing, the days becoming not as bright. But now, it had really happened. Absolute midnight had actually, literally, physically, been brought to reality.

Carrion smiled. The first smile he had smiled in a_ long _time. It was all working out right. He saw the people run out of their houses screaming when they realized that their land, their property, their _sanctuary_, was in pure darkness. Overwhelming darkness.

He was proud, but there was still one more thing that needed to be taken care of. _Rojo Pixler._

Candy Quakenbush had not talked to Christopher Carrion since he had brought her here. He would come into the room she had been put in, talk to her, try to get her to speak, but nothing would happen. She never said anything. He would tell her of his plans, how, when everything worked out, the people would run and scream, and beg for mercy, and he would become the leader. The leader of all the Abarat. And, even as he told her of his grim reality, still she would not mumble a word. She would only sit on the window sill, and look out the window, the only window, out into the blackness. For he was horrid, and, as much as he tried to care for her(if that was possible)-to let her roam around the castle and take his time to talk to her-no matter how depressing his stories were- she still saw him as a lump of unfeeling matter- and she was stuck in his prison of a castle.

_And what's the worst you take  
from every heart you break_

But today, her silent bond of speaking would break.

As Candy was still gauking over the deep velvet darkness surrounding her, the _official _Lord of Midnight entered her room.

"Well, hello there, my _dear_ Candy. I see your enjoying yourself." Carrion said enthusiastically as he sat in the dark velvet chair at the desk that sat in the room.

She could only see his gray eyes in the darkness that now fully filled her room, and she could _feel_ him. Which was weird considering the mask of glowing nightmares that was supposedly supposed to be around his neck. He stalked on through the dark, fed on the power of the very creepiness of it.

And so he started his story. But this time, it was different.

"As you know, my plan for Absolute Midnight has succeeded. But there is one more thing. I think you can guess."

Slowly, Candy turned her head and, for the first time since she came here, looked him in the eyes. He had been looking at the many books that lined the walls, but, feeling her eyes on him, turned. And there, it was silent as she held his gaze. Before she knew what was happening, Carrion was right in front of her, his breath against her ear. She stood still from shock.

"Rojo Pixler…" He whispered in her ear.

"No…" She whispered back, not believing it. The first word she had spoken in 63 days. She could feel him react to her word.

"Yes." He smiled.

_And like the blade you stain  
Well I've been holding on tonight_

And then, Candy said something most unexpected.

"Well, he is a mad man. And that city of his is insane."

"Yes, I know. Would you like to come with me to witness it?"

"No…" She fought back the thoughts of seeing a murder. Especially a murder by the hands of Christopher. Oh goodness. She'd called him Christopher.

"To each his own."

"Yes, to each his own…"

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better off if I stay._

And so, seeing that she would not like to accompany him more than she was forced to, he started to leave.

"Christopher." Candy called.

Carrion turned, he was shocked.

"Is this from you or your passenger?"

"Me."

He was shocked even more.

"Goodbye."

Carrion felt like his lips were sewn together again.

"Goodbye Miss Candy Quakenbush."

_So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight _

Yet little did he know what Candy's 'Goodbye' actually meant.

As the Lord of Midnight walked down the stairs leading to the main floor of his tower, he thought about Candy's words_. Candy's_ words. Only hers. And they would stay forever hers.

_I'm becoming such a romantic! _He thought.

_He thought._ Yes, he thought. He thought about Candy. About how beautiful her hair in the moonlight was, her whispering voice. Her tears she'd shed when she thought he'd left all those times.

_Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again   
_

Yes, in that trip from her room to his entranceway he thought about a lot of things.

_And that, is the War Between Night and Day: The beginning of the end, part 1. Yep, part 1! Expect another one! Besides, I have to finish the song lyrics!_


	2. Part 2: Imperfect Situation

**The Beginning of the End**

**Part 2: Imperfect Situation**

"_Don't take life too seriously. You'll never escape it alive anyway."_

_Elbert Hubbard_

The Lord of Midnight kept to the shadows of the deserted streets of Pyon. Even though it was empty, there was still always something lurking around. But he didn't care now, all he could think of was killing off Rojo Pixler. And then, of course, there was Candy Quakenbush.

He had demised a plan. It was in fact a simple plan, but still a powerful plan it was.

Candy Quakenbush would be his Queen of Night. She would sit in a throne next to his, giving advice when needed. Oh, with her miss matched eyes she'd tell him every day how much she loved him.

It was a brilliant plan.

But then again, he knew that she would refuse. He'd make an offer. Simple, yet he got his point across.

_Agree or die._

Yes, very simple.

---------

And, back on Gorgossium, Candy was sitting, not knowing what to think, let alone do. She was crying, a pitiful, mean, sad, _lost _kind of cry. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she managed to think a bit, recover her lost plan. And that one strand of thought kept going over and over again through her head.

"_You have to get out of here."_

But even when logic tells you to do something, you don't always feel like it's the best thing to do.

_We are the very hurt you sold_

She knew one thing though.

Her heart was broken.

And it HURT.

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

-------------

Carrion had reached the highest building in Pyon.

_Or what now is the highest building in Pyon._

He paid no attention to the sleeping guards as he slipped silently through the doors. Like a bird flying North, he flew up the stairs. He arrived at what he thought was Rojo's study.

He knocked

_Heart you break_

Candy.

He had to do this.

"Come in."

Yes, he must.

For Candy!

_Blade you stain_

The Lord of Midnight walked in, at the same time he slipped his dagger out of its sheath.

"Hello Rojo Pixler."

The infamous Rojo Pixler turned. His eyes grew wide as the last thing he saw was the face of a mad man and a silver dagger cutting through the Night.

-------------

"NO!" Candy screamed into the darkness.

She could feel it. Every bone in her body, every inch of her skin, could feel it.

Rojo Pixler's reign had ended.

_And like a blade you stain_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

She had to get out.

Throwing the worn, itchy blankets off her, she raced around the room and grabbed all the things that she had received since coming to the Abarat-which was only really her worn photo of her and Malingo and some clothes. She threw them all in a bag and then stopped.

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay,_

Christopher.

No, she had to go. She had to get out of this wrecked place. He had a plan, she could sense it. He wanted to seduce her, and she didn't want it. Inside he was horrid, all torn up and destroyed. He had had his heart broken, and the only reason that he wanted her was because his only love was in her. The only love he couldn't have…

And as all this went through Candy's head, she realized her imperfect situation. She wanted to help him. He couldn't have been that nasty forever, could he?

Yea, he could.

So Candy walked out the door of her prison and down the dark hallway filled with those horrid pictures.

-------------

It was all over now, nothing to look forward too.

He, Christopher Carrion, now owned all the 25 corners of the Abarat.

But, as much as he wanted to rejoice, he was depressed. What was there to do now? His plan had succeeded. Mater Motley's stitchlings had also done their job. He had nothing to look forward to now…except…

Candy.

Wiping his stained blade on the white shirt of Rojo's, Christopher Carrion bent down next to Rojo.

In Abaratian he said a death chant.

"Even in death…may you be triumphant." He whispered, then snickering, turned away and headed out the wooden door.

-------------

Candy trudged down the stairs. When she got to the entranceway she was stopped by one of the guards. He was not healthy for a man of his age. He had a stomach that was made only more noticeable because of his tucked-in shirt. His hair was thinning and allowing his oily scalp to show through.

"Where you be going miss?"

"I need some fresh air." Candy lied. She looked around the side entrance that she had come out of. Under her was a stone pavement that ended right in front of her. Strange flowers were sitting in little square wooden boxes by each side. The rest of the court was green grass.

"Not without the Lord's orders, and he is currently out on business." The guard said, with an accent that reminded Candy of a British one.

"I just need to get out of this place." She was trying to keep her voice calm.

" I'm sorry, Miss. Lord's orders. You're not aloud out of this place until he comes back. I can't let you go."

"Lordy Lou! I don't care! I'm getting out of here, 'cause I know what Christopher is up too, and I have no intention of seeing him again when he gets back!" she screamed in the man's face.

Candy saw the look of shock on the man's face as she spoke Christopher Carrion's name.

Seizing her opportunity she ran past the guard, knowing that he would be over to her in a few seconds.

It was even less then that.

"Hey miss! Get back here!" The guard yelled while starting in on a run.

Looking for a place to run, Candy didn't hear the man. She was too focused on leaving the island of the Midnight Hour. But then something flowing caught her eye.

She turned her head, and saw the cloak of the one person she was trying to avoid, and the one person who had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

Christopher Carrion was walking up the cobblestone road. As soon as he got to the part where the straight drive turned into a round a bout, he stopped. She was running across the courtyard, a knapsack thrown over her shoulder and her hair whipping wildly around her face. And she was looking at him. Looking at him with those same mismatched eyes that made his heart cringe.

-------------

He had seen her.

Time seemed to slow the moment Candy locked eyes with the Lord of Midnight. It seemed like she was suddenly out of breath. As she looked, his pale gray eyes seemed full of sadness and longing. He seemed tired, even too tired to walk even. But she knew that was an illusion. He would be after her when he figured out what she was up too. Candy knew she had to get away.

"Miss! Miss Candy! Get back here!" She heard the guard shout. It seemed so far away…

She realized she was trying to take a sharp left turn, but her feet felt like leaden bullets. She forced her feet to move and found herself in amongst Christopher's ghastly garden.

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

-------------

Christopher Carrion was not about to let the girl go.

"Daniel Jest!" He called while walking toward the guard. "Dan! Go back to your post. The girl is mine to deal with!"

"Lord….Lord she called you-"

"GO!" Carrion shouted. He would not let Candy get away from him again! Dan Jest ran off into the darkness.

'_She called me' what?_ He wondered as he headed into his garden.

-------------

Candy did not waste time looking at the flowers and plants that occupied this space. She just kept running down the cobblestone, past stone benches covered in leaves. And then she seemed to reach what looked like the center of it all, and stood still from shock.

The gallows lay spread out in front of her, and like actors trying to make a scene, the dead bodies hanging from the rotting ropes.

Candy could not believe her eyes, or her ears.

"They killed me they did!"

"Wasn't your wife there to protest?"

The voices cackled through the darkness.

"Wife! Ha! No wife was the reason I got stuck here in the first place. All those lovely ladies, and the only one I wanted I couldn't get! And me of all people! So I showed her!"

"Who are you!" Candy cried in the darkness.

"They're the ravens. They ate the dead man's tongues and now speak."

His voice tickled her ear, sent shivers down her spine.

Turning, she yelled in a whisper, "Why are you chasing me? I'm leaving this place. I know what you're trying to do, and I'm leaving. And don't you _even _think of stopping me!"

"Why, a little rebellious now?" He mocked sarcastically.

Candy turned on her heel and stormed off through the gallows, her tears leaving a sad path through the Night. But, of course, Carrion was faster.

"Candy!" He was right there in front of her, blocking her path, "What's wrong, what's happening. All I want is the best for you!"

How could this happen? She was so torn apart!

And so she told him. Told him the whole story.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" More tears streamed down, a little marching band, and burned her cold cheek. She dared to look into his eyes. "I'll tell you! You…You destroyed the Abarat by taking away it's Day! And then you go and murder to your heart's content, as do your stitchlings. And then…." Her voice faded, and she looked down.

"….I love you." She had said it.

"I love you, dammit!" She screamed, looking into his pale, gray, eyes. Time seemed to freeze. It was just them and an eternity of trees surrounding them. Candy was so frightened of her feelings. She did not want it. Could not want it. Never.

So, in her last vain attempt at saying goodbye, leaned in close to him and whispered, with a voice that echoed through the gallows like a ghost's, "And if you want to do the best for me…you'll let me go."

She stepped back and took a step sideways before brushing passed the Lord of Midnight, Christopher Carrion.

This would have been the best opportunity on Carrion's side to grab the girl, keep her under his broken wing forever. And yet, Christopher Carrion did not move, the breeze blowing the leaves so that all he could here was his own, dead, heart.

_Ka-thunk._

_Ka-thunk._

_Well, if you carry on this way_

_Things are better off if I stay…_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight._

_Can you hear me_

_Are you near me_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again, when both our cars collide?_

_Well, if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long Not and goodnight…_

_Ka-thunk._

_Ka-thunk……_


	3. The Eldonmorr

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? In this part, when Candy has the dream, there is a different song. It's "The Perfect Girl" by the Cure. The main song is "Curse of Ivory Coast" by Riverboat Gamblers. (Their myspace is http://profile. 3: The Eldonmorr**

"_Love…is an abstract idea."_

While Candy was walking away from the littered gallows, all she could think about were the eyes watching her every move. She could feel their sorrow and depth in an odd sort of way, as if he was trying to depict a dramatic play and coax her to watch it.

She walked and walked, carrying her bag and dragging her feet, until she came to the pebbly beach.

_Ok, so what do I do now?_

_It's easy hun. Letheo is just down the beach waiting with a boat._

Candy was surprised at Boa's sudden appearance, which made her wonder about her thoughts on the whole ordeal that had just gone down. It _was_ like a play. Exit Carrion. Enter Boa.

Though Candy sort of asked about her thoughts on the matter, Boa's response was only a simple 'hmmm' which did not clear the picture any better. So Candy walked down the beach in search of answers to this labyrinth.

A little ways down the beach, Candy did spot a shirtless Letheo, allowing her to see his lightly scaled body.

Enter Letheo.

He was leaning casually against a tree a little ways above the pebbles, staring at the sea and looking way too worn out. Down floating is the Mama Izabella was a small red boat, with simple gold designs painted here and there.

"Well, well, well, is it my eyes, or is the Lady _finally_ upon us?" he said in a joking manner.

"So," Candy said, skipping the fine hair details, "how did you know?"

"Well, it was quite obvious. I mean, come on. He's _in love_ with you Candy. You can see it in his eyes." This was not the answer Candy was searching for.

"So, are you here to rescue me, or to capture me like you have in the past?" Candy asked, the annoyance bubbling up inside of her.

Candy could see that Letheo's firey temper was boiling, but he kept his mouth shut. Probably for the better.

After their brief meeting, Candy started to move toward the boat. Letheo followed after her. As Candy was about to hop into the boat, she was stopped by Letheo's hand on her shoulder. She turned, expecting a lecture on how to do it right (like she didn't know already).

But as soon as she turned, she was interrupted of all thought as she was covered in Letheoness. He had hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a friendly manner. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. Candy could see the numerous scars the he had required over the years. But she ignored them and closed her eyes.

It was a quiet moment, which Candy enjoyed. But then she started to cry. A silent cry, but a cry none the less. But then she remembered everything, and it made her cry harder.

Letheo saw this. He squeezed her tighter, stroked her hair. She snuggled up to him, glad to have a comfort in her life. They could feel the waves against their ankles, and everything seemed ok.

Eventually, Candy let go of Letheo. Wiping her tears on the back of her wrist, she whispered…

"Thank you."

Letheo nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" He asked.

Candy nodded. Then she went to get in the boat. She sat down and propped her bag up against the side.

Letheo followed after her and unknotted the rope. Then he hopped in the front of the boat, facing toward Candy, and started rowing.

As Letheo rowed the boat away from the Midnight Hour, Candy looked back. She remembered Carrion, and the last few minutes she had spent with him.

_Late at night with our sharpest eyes on,  
spot land on the horizon.  
There's something creeping in the dark.  
The sea swells crashing to the shallow  
but this path leads to the gallows.  
I'm afraid we may have missed our mark._

* * *

Candy noticed that Letheo was heading West. They were now just being able to see Nonce, the three o' clock island. This is when Candy spotted a ship, a medium-sized vessel.

"Look!' she said.

Letheo looked. It seemed that this ship had just taken down another, bigger ship and its crew was running back and forth between their own ship and the burning one in attempt to loot all the treasures they could before the ship sunk. Candy and Letheo watched this in awe. When it seemed the larger ship was too low in the ocean to retrieve anything else, the crew came back onto their own. The _Eldonmorr_, as Candy saw written in black lettering on the side.

"Hey!" Letheo shouted, startling Candy. Some of the men from the ship looked over to the small boat floating gently in the ocean. Then one of them shouted "Yer Cap'n, matey's over board!" It was then that a large rope was lowered down into the ocean for the two outsiders to come aboard.

_No time to break a sweat,  
no sense to leave just yet.  
Hold on.  
_

The boat, powered by Letheo, was starting to move again, toward the looming ship. When the boat finally reached the long rope, Letheo stood up. "Are you ready, Candy?" He said. Candy nodded, picking up her pack and placing it over her shoulder. Letheo told her to stand behind him and jump onto his back. Candy did not know what this was called in the Abarat, but back in the hereafter she enjoyed these when she was little- piggy-back rides. So, with Candy on his back and the rope in his hands, Letheo started to close the gape between him and the deck above, using his strong arms to pull them both up.

Candy had dared not to look down. When they finally reached the deck, Candy hopped off Letheo's back.

Around them stood men, _all kinds_ of men.

"They're pirates," Candy thought.

And indeed they were. Candy looked around more and saw the many numerous people around them. Some of them gasped.

"It ain't no good luck to be bringing a miss on board yer' hear." One said. Candy had heard about it before. All shipmates thought ladies were bad luck upon a ship.

_Well I'll prove them wrong,_ Candy thought.

"Move yer' arses!" She then heard. A burly man was pushing his way through the crowd, and the crowd seemed to be dispersing where he was going to walk. When he reached the front, he began to take a big breath, as if preparing to make a big speech. But the things that he had to say were simple.

"Welcome aboard the _Eldonmorr_. I'd be Captain Rick."

Candy noted that he was wearing the most intriguing of outfits, simple though it was. His many pouches and loop holes were filled with many unique items, obviously seeing much adventure in their lifetime. He was wearing one of those pirate hats, that when Candy was little she always fantasized about having. Besides that, he had two pistols on either side of his belt, and a knife in his boot.

"I'm Letheo, and this is Candy." Letheo said while grabbing Candy's hand for support. She nodded at all of them.

"And where you be coming from, miss?" The captain inquired.

"We just came from the Midnight Isle." She spoke clearly. Whispers started around the crew.

"Hush!" The captain called. "And do ye know the residents?"

"Not by choice." Candy said. If Letheo wanted them to know his standing in this all, he could feel free to tell them. He chose to keep quiet.

"But Captain! Women bring misfortune to the ship!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"I know that, Yestute." Captain Rick said, looking at the fellow. Yestute decided to keep quiet after that.

"And do ye have a destination?"

"No, we do not." Candy replied.

"We are traveling to Hobarookas," Captain Rick spoke once again; "You may choose to join us."

To Candy, this meant that she could choose to lie low aboard his ship or that they could throw them overboard again without a second thought.

"Alright, thank you Captain, we will travel aboard your ship until the time being." Candy had heard some of what Hobarookas looked like. Lots of rocks and full of thieves. She raised her eyebrow at Letheo, who seemed to know what she was talking about. He would fit in just fine.

_I know, I know this time,  
no turning back, we're closing in.  
I know, I know this life, was never meant for living in._

The Captain showed them to a room below the deck. It had five simple hammocks, non of which were being used, and a wooden table covered in starlight from a small window. Candy figured that this was one of the nicer rooms and enjoyed the hospitality.

"Thanks." Letheo said. The Captain nodded in agreement, and closed the door behind him as he left, leaving Candy and Letheo standing in the middle of the room by themselves.

Candy looked at Letheo, ran over to the hammock closest to the window, and while jumping in it cried, "I get this one!" Letheo actually managed to laugh.

Not long after they had gotten acquainted to their room, someone knocked on their door. Candy went over and answered it.

"The Captai-" the person started, but stopped when he looked at Candy. He was about 17, with bright blue eyes and dirty, black hair and stubble. He was gawking at Candy. When he got his brain back, he spoke again. "The…Captain wishes that you join us in dinner tonight. I'm supposed to escort you there." He leaned against the door frame, sprouting a cocky smile and showing off his strong build.

"Alright," Candy said. "Hey, Letheo, are you ready to go to dinner?"

Letheo walked to the doorway; about to follow Candy through the door, when he realized the boy, and the way he was still looking at Candy. Candy saw him glare at the boy. She gave Letheo a 'this is not your turf and neither am I so watch yourself' look. Then she turned to the boy.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Jack." He said. Candy stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jack, I'm Candy."

Jack reached for Candy's hand and shook it. His grip was strong but nimble at the same time.

"And you would be?" Jack inquired to Letheo.

"I'm Letheo. Now, can you lead us to dinner, _please_?" Letheo rolled his eyes. Jack turned and started to walk down the hallway.

"It's this way." He called.

_We tried, but we couldn't break this curse.  
I get the feeling it's much worse  
when there's no demons left to fend,  
you'll be seeing me again._

* * *

Jack lead them down the hall, up a set of steps, and then a little ways down the hall to a door on the right.

"Hear ye go, Miss." Jack held the door open for her. He was pretty nice for a pirate, Candy thought.

Candy walked through the doorway into the large mess hall. Pirates were all over, messing around, spilling alcohol, playing cards. One pirate, Yestute, was playing with the ship's monkey. Candy first impression was that the mess hall was a very busy place.

Jack tapped Candy on the shoulder, he knew he shouldn't dare touch her anymore than that with Letheo around, and lead them both through the swarm of men. He seated them at a table, and suddenly Candy was sitting surrounded by pirates. On the left of her was Letheo, and to her right Jack sat down. At least they were here.

"You guys can feel free to eat anything. Would you guys like some grog? Any rum? Gin?" Jack inquired. Letheo ordered a pint of grog, and Candy said she would like some water.

After they had gotten their drinks, Candy realized she was starving. Looking at the food in front of her, Jack said, "The meal is nice tonight because of what we found on the other ship. It was fair, 10 gunner. It was a part of Rojo's fleet. Or what is left. They're still trying to live his dream after what happened." Candy was stunned.

"_Rojo had a fleet?_" She said, startled. "Uh…yeah." Jack said. "You didn't know? It was the biggest in the Abarat." Even Letheo raised an eyebrow at that one.

Candy nodded and looked at the food in front of her. She took a biscuit, a piece of meat, and some corn. There was fish soup, which even steaming hot, Candy shied away from.

While she was eating, Jack offered her something. "Here, try this, I guarantee you'll like it." He smiled and handed Candy a glass of something that was dark blue-green and foamy on the top. She thought it looked like some kind of beer, but she decided to be nice and have a sip. She tipped a little into her mouth.

"Mmm…" She said after she swallowed. "What is that?"

"It's only the best! Pirate's Strike is what we call it." Jack answered.

"It's great, can I have it?" she asked.

"Shure." Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Candy looked at Letheo, who also rolled his eyes in a less playful manner, but jokingly none the less, and then got up. "I'm going to go get another drink." He said before departing. Jack nodded.

Candy took a few bites of her meat and then took a drink of her 'Pirate's Strike'. She then realized that she had finished it. "Umm…hey Jack? Can I have some more of this stuff?" she asked politely.

"Yeah." He said. He got up to go get some more when Candy said, "Hey, let me come with you." She didn't want to be left alone at a table full of pirates, let alone pirates she didn't know. Jack grabbed her hand and led her through the throng of people, over to the big barrels of alcohol. Jack got her some and they went back to the table.

After a while, Candy forgot how many times she had emptied that glass. Her water, though, sat unwanted at the edge of her plate. She was starting to feel a little dizzy.

_The air is stale, and the water's sour.  
She feels a chill at the witching hour._

"Ummm…Jack," she half-smiled, "I don't feel so good." She looked at him. Jack looked at Candy, trying to hide a smile. Candy's face was looking very pale.

"You've had too much to drink, Candy. I should never have let you try that stuff."

"Huh?" Candy said. She leaned close to Jack and whispered in his ear. "But I like it. Bring me another, pretty hic please?" She smiled. Candy had started hiccupping.

"Nah, come on, Candy." Jack urged. He grabbed her hand and made her stand up.

"No, please, I really hic don't want to hic leave."

"Yes, I'm making you, come on."

"No!" Jack raised an eyebrow at Candy, and then leaned in by her ear.

"Pluezzz?" he pleaded, looking into Candy's eyes with a puppy dog look. Candy giggled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, hic I guess."

Jack nodded, and led her through the mass of drunken pirates. As soon as Jack was out of the mess hall, he leaned Candy against the wall.

"You ok?" He asked.

Candy looked up at him. "Much better with hic you here." She leaned into him.

"Candy…" Jack whispered raising an eyebrow.

"Shhh…" Candy whispered. And then, she looked up and kissed Jack. Jack, whose eyes were sporting a satisfied look, pulled away.

"There's enough time for that later, Candy."

"Why? Why ,hic why not now?" She asked, attempting to lean in again.

"Because you're drunk!" Jack said, dragging her down the hallway and up the stairs. When he got to the top he opened the door and saw Candy breath in a nice big gulp of salty air from the Izabella.

_The wind is cold but I can't feel a thing.  
It's too late, I can't stop him falling,  
the moon is full and the wolves are calling  
out the names of all the lands we've never been._

But then her face turned even paler than it was. She raced over to the side of the ship and vomited over the edge of it. After she was done Jack came by her side.

"You ok?" He asked, and not for the first time.

Candy wiped the back of her hand over her mouth before answering, "Yeah." She looked at her feet and took a few deep breaths. Then she turned to Jack and drunkenly hugged him. "Tha-hic Thanks Jack"

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Your always welcome, Miss. But I do think it's time you got to bed."

"Noo…." Candy whined.

Jack nodded. "Sorry. No more fun for you." Candy released him and was about to take a step when she suddenly said "I don't hic feel well-"before she suddenly passed out. Jack was just quick enough to grab her before she fell and hit her head on the side of the ship. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He hadn't wanted to bring her to Candy's room least Letheo be there and see him carrying her like this. Jack still wasn't so sure about how much Letheo liked him.

When Jack got to his door he managed to prop Candy halfway up against the doorframe so that he had his right hand free. He then attempted to open his door. After opening it, he brought Candy in and laid her on one of the twelve hammocks. Of course, Jack had to share his room with eleven other pirates, about half of then not in their beds, while the other half were passed out from drinking.

Candy looks so peaceful there, Jack realized, but then he also saw he had nowhere else to sleep. Scooting Candy aside a little, Jack crawled in with her. Not long after he fell asleep.

_The worst has come to pass, sleep long and well at last._

_So long.

* * *

_

Candy was standing in the gallows again. She was alone, and it was cold, bone numbing cold. The trees were swaying gently, and there were big dark clouds looming to the West. She wanted to get out of this place, yet wherever she seemed to run, she couldn't find a way out.

Then suddenly from behind, a hand wrapped around Candy's waist. She panicked, trying to turn around, but she was stuck.

_You're such a strange girl_

_I think you come from another world_

_You're such a strange girl_

_I really don't understand a word_

"Welcome back, dear." Came that dreaded voice that sent goose bumps down her neck. Candy stood up straight. No, this is not what was supposed to happen! She was on a ship drinking Pirate's Strike. Had the pirates brought her here? What was happening?

"You bastard! Why did you bring me back here!" Candy yelled at him.

Christopher's voice whispered back in her ear, "You brought yourself back, Candy."

_You're such a strange girl_

_I'd like to shake you around and around_

_You're such a strange girl_

_I'd like_

_To turn you_

_All upside down_

"No…No! You brought me here!" Candy screamed, trying to wiggle free. Carrion's grip was strong though. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her.

"Candy," he said, his pale eyes looking into her mis-matched eyes. "I'm glad you're back."

"Put me down! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" Tears started streaming down her face, her feet kicking at the misty air below her.

_You're such a_

_Strange girl_

_The way you look like you do_

Carrion set her down, but pushed her against the tree. He held her at her shoulders, whispering, "Candy, settle down. You have got to relax, you are going to be ok."

She peered into his pale gray eyes, wishing to burn holes through them so that he could feel her pain. "Pssh! Get off me Christopher! I'm not ready to come back! Leave me alone! When I am ready, I will come back to you, but now is not the time." And then she realized what she had just said. Candy had told him her weakness, her last hope for escape had vanished.

_You're such a strange girl_

_I want_

_To be with you_

Candy tried violently to escape, this time punching and kicking to which it might help. She managed to wiggle free just a little, and spun to the right to get out of his grip.

Candy woke up when a loud 'thunk!' interrupted her dream. She looked around to find her on the floor and a hammock above her with Jack on it. _Jack… _Candy thought.

_I think I'm falling_

_I think I'm falling in_

_I think I'm falling in love with you_

_With you

* * *

_

Jack rolled over, and looked at Candy.

"Candy, what were you doing?" Jack seemed startled.

"I…I," Candy realized what had happened. It had been Jack's arm around her the whole time. It was Jack that had seen her kick and punch, and pushed her down. She looked back at Jack.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all…But what in the whole Abarat was I doing in a bed with you?!" Candy said, worry making her voice rise.

"What happened last night? There was dinner and then…" Candy couldn't remember what had happened after that. "What the hell did I do with you last night, Jack?" She screamed.

Jack looked calm. "Candy, it's ok," he said getting out of the hammock by Candy, "You had some Pirate's Strike, ya' know, alcohol, and then I brought you above deck and you vomited," Candy's face looked disgusted, "and then you fainted. I caught you and carried you to my room. I went here because I didn't want Letheo to get pissed at you or me or even both of us."

Candy looked at him. "You mean…I didn't do anything with you last night ri-"

"No Candy, nothing happened between us. At least not yet." Jack whispered, putting his hand on Candy's cheek.

"Jack!" Candy said giggling like a little girl and playfully punching him, "Thanks, though, for, uhh, watching over me though."

Jack leaned in, and kissed her. He graciously touched her lips, not sure if he should be doing it. But the Candy leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, touching his face. And so, doing what humans instincts insist, Jack kissed her more passionately. His tongue swept her sweet lips.

Jack, doing what many pirates do best, had kissed many girls when the ship had boarded at towns to sell loot. The pirates had taught Jack all about what to do growing up, and had made him go up to a girl and woo her. Since then, he had been constantly chasing after the innocent young ladies who succumbed to his cocky rebellious pirate nature. _But, this, _thought Jack _is what really counts. The only girl on the ship, and she is all mine._ He smiled.

_I know, I know this time,  
no turning back, we're closing in.  
I know, I know this life, was never meant for living in._

Candy, unaware of how long she had been sitting there, slowly pulled away from Jack. Then she sat up. "I should go see if Letheo is ok." She said.

"Ok." Jack looked sad.

"Oh don't be so depressed, I'll be back!" Candy's playful mood seemed to lighten Jack's. Then she walked out the door.

And then, in the door frame, Candy turned and looked back at Jack.

"But I don't know how to get there." She said to Jack. He just smiled, getting up.

He walked over to Candy and entwined his palms with hers. She looked up into his eyes, those beautiful, bright blue eyes that could have made an ocean jealous. She slowly unwrapped Jack's hands and started to feel his chest, making her way to his cheekbones. She felt his stubble, and ran her hands through his black, greasy hair. He kissed her once again.

"We should really get going." Jack said. Candy nodded and followed him out the doorway. Down the hallway, to the right, and to the right again. Jack went down the hallway, passing the few other doors. And all the while Candy was counting the ones on the left, for she remembered that that was the side their room was on. 1, 3, 5… And then Jack stopped, on the fourth door down. Candy remembered Jack's room, now she could go there if needed.

Candy turned to Jack, and ran he fingers through that hair one last time. My, how sexy she thought it was.

She said goodbye to Jack and opened the door. Jack said goodbye as well, and then left. Candy closed the door and turned around. Letheo was sitting at the wooden desk reading a book. She went over to him.

"I didn't know you could read, Letheo." Candy said.

"I can't Miss; I'm just looking at the pictures." Letheo closed the book, pushed the chair back and stood up. He went over to Candy.

"Where did you go last night, Candy? I was worried sick about you." Letheo leaned in closer.

"Jack brought me up to deck where I vomited. He brought me to the doctor on board here and made sure that he watched over me. I woke up and the doctor called in Jack to bring me back here." It was a lie.

"Ah, I see." Letheo said, and then, in an instant, kissed Candy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Candy pulled away. "Letheo! How dare you! You bastard!" She furiously unlaced the arms that were surrounding her body.

"What was that for Letheo?!"

"Candy, I…I love you…" Letheo admitted.

Candy looked up into the beast-boy's orange eyes. "Letheo…" his strong eyes glared back at her. She struggled to be friendly and put together. "Letheo, I want to let you know that I admire your skills and beauty quiet well, but you are no more than a marvelous friend to me."

Letheo's eyes turned a blistering orange-red, and his skin showed places where scales rippled with waves of blue, green and purple. "Oh…is that it? Is that all I am to you? A 'marvelous friend'? What happened to the time at the House, where you held my hand, and you trusted me? Is that crush not there anymore? Candy, all I want is for you to love me." Candy had never seen this side of the boy. All she had known was the murderous, rebellious side of him. It was a mystery to her the he even had feelings past being an assassin.

"Letheo, you know what happened at the House. You betrayed me. Besides, that is not it, and you know. You know it better than anyone I know. You know what I'm going through, what He did to me… Letheo, I swear to you, I know what it's like to not be loved, and I know what it's like to have to love, and I don't want to have you hate me because you are only a friend to me." Candy finished.

_We tried, but we couldn't break this curse.  
I get the feeling it's much worse_

Letheo's temper had cooled and had relaxed a little. His eyes had clamed to a more relaxed orange and he exhaled a cooling sigh.

"Candy, I understand now. But I still love you." He smiled and nudged her arm playfully. Candy smiled back.

"But, I want to ask you something, and I don't want you to get mad. It's just, I know that you like that Jack guy, and I know that you did _something_ with him last night, but I want to ask you something still."

Candy looked questioningly at him, hoping that what he was going to ask was not what she thought. "Ok, one, I didn't do anything with Jack last night. He thought you'd get mad at him if he brought me here so he just brought me to his room and laid next to me. And two, I hope you are not going to ask for a kiss."

Letheo laughed a you-guessed-it laugh.

"Oh no." Candy sighed jokingly.

"Yeah," he said, "I was wondering if you would just give me one kiss."

Candy giggled, bringing her face up to his. _Just a peck_. She thought. He leaned down and she kissed his lips, just a light touch. But Letheo rapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in.

"Letheo!" Candy said. "I said just one! You dork!"

Letheo moaned and brought his face down to hers. "Just one from you, you never said I couldn't give any."

Candy stopped him, putting her hands on his cheeks. "Letheo, you sure are one cocky bastard. I said only one, you know…"

"But that's how the good one's come," he said, his voice daunting, "and they sure are hard to find."

Candy smiled, and Letheo let go. She tried to shove her left shoulder into his, making him take a step back, both of them laughing. And then, pretending to dust some invisible specks off her shoulder, Candy looked at him again.

"Let's see if this place serves breakfast." She giggled, before turning away and opening the door.

_when there's no demons left to fend,  
you'll be seeing me again._


	4. Hoobarkoos & Pickel's Meds

The song this time is "As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie, off the Labyrinth soundtrack. Truly, I really didn't know how well that song would go. And I'm also having doubts that I write cheesy Candy/Letheo moments. Let me know, please:) Oh, and I felt like doing a long disclaimer and claimer, haha. At least you know what is mine

Disclaimer:

People, Kalukwa birds, & islands originally in story-Clive Barker's.

Song-David Bowie's

Claimer:

Jack

The Eldonmorr

Captain Rick and crew

Pickel's

& for anything else there's MasterCard

The Eldonmorr arrived in Hoobarkoos at about mid-day. Candy talked to Jack alone before the ship pulled into port.

"Hey, Candy, I won't forget you. If you ever need anything, we come back here about every two weeks or so. Everyone'll remember you."

"Thanks Jack. I'll try. My life is never very steady though. In two weeks I could be…" Candy thought of where, in two weeks, she could be. "I could be halfway through the twenty-fifth hour." She smiled for effect.

They hugged, and just before they turned, Jack kissed Candy on the cheek. "For luck." He whispered.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.  
_

Candy knew she didn't _love_ him. And she knew that he knew. They were on a ship for a day and a half. She kissed him, that's all, they didn't even really have any bonding time. That was fact. It was just lust. When they met again, it would reform, but until then, it was nothing.

"I think we both need luck's blessings at the moment." She ran her fingers over his black stubble, then pecked him on the lips.

"See you later."

"Or sooner." He smiled another smile. Candy laughed and shook her head.

Candy went upstairs to the deck, and joined Letheo, who was looking over the stern.

"Carrion never let me sail on the Wormwood much." He said, not even looking at her join him.

"Why not?"

"He said if my 'disease' broke out he wouldn't be able to control me, and all hell would break loose. You know-same old." He shrugged it off.

"What are you going to do about your stuff?" she whispered, she didn't want to say anything else lest she start yelling about Carrion obstinately.

"Nothing. Turn into a raging monster and kill you, probably." Candy laughed, a sad laugh though. She didn't say anything more, just watched the fish jumping in and out of the ocean.

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.  
_

"Hey ya two!" someone shouted. Letheo and Candy turned around. It was Yestute talking. "I want ya ta help me move these here crates. Got it?" They both nodded and moved the fairly heavy crates

After unloading what was asked of them, they started saying goodbye to the crew, and then to Captain Rick.

"Well, it was nice ter have you two aboard, ye hear?"

Candy replied, "Thank you for letting us on."

"It wasn't a problem! Come back anytime!" Rick's broad smile indicated that it was, indeed, a fairly happy situation that they got to be in.

Candy and Letheo both nodded, Letheo giving his goodbyes. "Thank you sir, as well."

Then, when all goodbyes were said, and all farewells met, the two minorities followed the planks down to the jetties of Hobarookus.

They found a cheap hotel room to spend the night in. The beds were not very comfortable, and the tv set was black and white, but at least it kept them out of the elements.

As soon as they were settled in, Candy looked out the grimy window to the rocky scene outside. There were feathered children running around like blind animals, and pirates who were casually watching over them. She consulted the only book available in the lobby, an old, rugged copy of Kelp's Almanak, and read about the history of the Kalukwa birds. This did very much to spark more of Candy's curiosity. In fact, she was so interested in the eggs hatching human children every nine years that she spread the news to her only audience, Letheo.

Letheo, predictably, was not impressed. Sprawled out on his bed, he was staring intently at the television set. Coming out a little static-y were reports of how residents of the formerly day islands were handling the shock of being in complete velveteen darkness.

"One witness we have here today is Kearlet Cantuff. She says that whatever Carrion was planning obviously had something more than world domination involved in it. Cantuff reports that she once saw Carrion escorting a young girl in his ship, the Wormwood, away from the archipelago. She says this might have something to do with Absolute Midnight as well."

"Thanks you, Justod."

"Happy to be reporting, Janist."

"Now back to our-"

At that farewell note, Letheo turned the set off.

"Nothing much to hear about recently. Same old Carrion taking over the world with altered motives and such." Letheo commented.

Candy shrugged and sat down on her own bed, which argued a squeak in return. "Letheo." She began.

He turned to looked at her, his scaled body glistening against the pale bedspread.

"Yes?"

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down._

"Carrion always used to give you that medicine, right?"

"Yeah."

"…But you never really got worse than just growing a few more scales and getting a weird look in your eyes?"

Letheo started to catch on. "Candy, are you asking if I think the medicine was all a fake? Because I thought that many times before," Candy nodded, "but I also realized that it did help the pains that happened when I changed. And it kept me feeling human longer."

"Well, I think we can get some of it."

Letheo's eyes widened and he unconsciously asked, "Really? How? Is that possible? How are we going to afford it?"

She giggled. "Well, first, you've never really had the problem of getting something you need without paying, right?" Letheo nodded, "Second, I found something that says it relieves growing pains, stops unwanted growths, and enhances your already given qualities. I think it just might work."

They pocketed the medicine while walking through the biggest booth. They thought it would be easy, Letheo was gonna do all the work. They would talk, look like a couple, but it wound up being harder than that. The vendors watched you with hawk eyes. They were pirates too, as the whole island seemed to be. But this tent was bigger than the rest, and the sign hanging from the top declared it was "Pickel's Tent of Extrodanry Medicines." Obviously, this Pickel could sell, but he couldn't spell.

When the got back to the hotel, Letheo took the glass bottle out from inside his jacket. He had picked up a few long sleeve white shirts, vests, different pants, and amazingly, a suit, from the laundry room down the hall. He picked the lock early in the morning yesterday when the manager wasn't washing the week's sheets.

The bottle was simple, glass, and had a green and blue paper label that read "Pickel's Cure for all Enmities and Distortions."

"Wow. Looks like this Pickel also has a crude sense of humor." Letheo sneered, his instinct wanting to throw the bottle against the wall for getting something to do with being different.

"At least we got it." Candy smiled, coming up besides Letheo to look at the bottle.

"Yeah…" Letheo relished on how close Candy was to him. He could smell the sea on her, the smells of the market. _She's breathing on my neck, too,_ he thought. _Goddammit, make her stop breathing on me! It's hot, and she's too hot!_ Letheo realized his mind was wandering. He turned to face her, knowing every second he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts.

"Candy…" She could see it in his eyes. The look men get when they know what they want, when they know they can get it.

"Letheo! Pickel's calling you, remember?" She desperately tried to change the subject, but she still wondered, _Did she want this?_

Boa's answer was divine intervention. _Candy. If you love him, do it. You've known him, you've befriended him. He was there for you when you needed him most. He put up with Carrion liking you, Jack wooing you. He's done it all, you could give it back to him…Or you could not. True lovers will wait for what they really want. They will wait for you to catch up. But sometimes the wait is a burden. Choose wisely, sister._

Candy did choose. She could choose to live her life wondering about Carrion, or she could live up every second choosing what her instincts said. Her instincts that the human race had lived off of for thousands of years.

She smiled, putting her arms around his neck. Letheo wanted her, she could tell. He pushed her against the wall, his hands lightly tracing over her collarbone while he leaned in to kiss her.

_Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love.  
_

However long they kissed, it felt like it was over in a second.

They had wound up laying beside each other on one of the beds, just enjoying the feeling of being close to another human being.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.  
_

"Candy, do you love me?" Letheo whispered to her. He wanted to know. He was very, very confused at the moment. Does she love him or Carrion? Was she planning on leaving him when she went back to Carrion?

"Yes, Letheo, I love you." She scooted closer to him on the bed. "You are wonderful. You helped me escaped from Carrion. You helped me on the ship. You've been there for me. You aren't just an assassin anymore Letheo, you're more than that. You deserve more than that."

He had never been talked to like that. Talked to like a human, like he was as equal as they were. Never.

"But you deserve more than me. I'm nothing, scraps for the dogs. That is what Carrion made me, brainwashed me into believing. This is how I think."

Candy could not believe it. How could someone be so rude as to treat another human being like that? To make them think so horribly of themselves. Was it even possible, plausible even? Wait, why was she asking that, she had proof right in front of her.

_As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
_

"I'm sorry Letheo," She lay right up against him, wanting him to know how she felt, "I really am."

Letheo looked down on the girl. He never really had a girlfriend before. Wait, was Candy even his girlfriend? Anyway, before Carrion, he had had a few one night stands at parties and stuff, trying to keep away from his dad. But it was never anything like this. But why would it be? He had hardly even known those girls. It was hard enough living back then, why try harder to care for someone else? Then Carrion offered him business, and, well, everything started to change.

"I know." He said.

_Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down_


End file.
